Marriage Isn't Easy
by ameliasrobbins
Summary: Owen and Amelia start to talk out their problems, both of them doubting one another until the sparks fly and things take a turn.
1. Chapter 1

Amelia glared at Owen as he entered the room she was in. Neither of them uttered a word to begin with, they both just watched one another. This was the moment Amelia had feared the most. The confrontation. She knew it was coming.

He looked away from her briefly and when he looked into her eyes again she noticed the sadness that filled his. A slight pang of guilt hit her as she realised this was all her fault.

"So." He said, breaking the silence. Amelia bit her lip as she waited for him to continue. "Why did you leave?" He finally asked.

She didn't respond straight away but when she did she muttered, "I panicked Owen. It was _too_ much." His facial expression grew confused. "What was too much? Help me understand Amelia because I'm struggling here." He sighed heavily.

"You and me. It just... Got a little bit too much. I think we threw ourselves into this too quickly Owen. We needed, time apart." She said, her voice started to grow louder and more distressed. Owen opened his mouth to reply then quickly closed it again, thinking about what she was saying.

He then threw his hands up behind his head and let out a deep breath, turning back to Amelia he said "If I remember rightly **you** were the one who asked me to marry you and then at the first sign of trouble you go running off to your residents flat. And you didn't open the door Amelia, why didn't you open the door?" Amelia crossed her arms and huffed loudly. Owen raised his eyebrows at the brunette, she was behaving like a child. She quickly unfolded her arms after glaring at him for a good minute or so. "Maybe I asked you to marry me too soon." She muttered quietly. Owen's heart became heavy. "Do you really mean that?" He asked in his soft tone as he edged closer to the woman who wore an angry but tired expression.

Her arms flew out either side of her. " _I don't know_ what I mean Owen. This marriage thing is all new to me. You've done this before, but I haven't."

Owen grabbed Amelia's flailing hands and held them in his own. "Listen." He said quietly, bringing her to a peaceful silence. "Just because I've done this before doesn't mean this isn't new to me. With Cristina it was different." Amelia bit her lip as he spoke, she was starting to get really nervous. "You probably miss being married to her, it was probably easier than being married to me." She laughed. Owen looked at her sadly, shaking his head. "No." He simply said. "Marriage isn't easy, you and I both know that nothing is easy. But whatever the issue is here we can work through it Amelia. Together." His voice reassured her but she was still scared, terrified even.

"I just... I can't, Owen." She cried out loudly. Owen pulled her closer and crashed his lips against hers, not allowing her to say anything else. She tried to pull away from him at first, to tell him this wasn't a good idea but something stopped her. After taking a quick breath and deciding not to say a word her lips found his again and they became lost in each others embrace. The pair had both got themselves worked up.

His hands started to travel down her fully clothed body, as his hand clasped around her clothing Amelia grabbed his hand causing him to stop. "We can't. Not here." Amelia said, shocked at his suggestion. Owen shrugged. "Why not?" He smirked. Amelia smiled playfully and locked their lips again. She had missed this, his gentle touch and wonderful lips. Owen's free hand fumbled to close the blinds. Just as he reached the last one the pair stumbled over each other and landed on the ground in one another's embrace.

Amelia felt her breaths become short as their lips were inches apart from each other and eyes locked. "Owen." She whispered before he bought her close, breathing her in. She parted their lips just enough to murmur the words " _Fuck me_." Her hunger for him was intoxicating. Owen pulled her up from the floor, knocking equipment around as he did. But he didn't care. Amelia was his main focus. Nothing else mattered but her.

She felt herself being pushed against the bed with Owen quickly following. Their sweet breaths were mingled together as they kissed one another over and over again. Owen worked fast as he removed his own clothing then started to remove Amelia's. However, he left her panties on and when she went to pull them down he grabbed her hands and stopped kissing her. "Just wait." He muttered. She smirked and got lost in his lips once more.

With her panties still on he started to slide his hand slowly down her bare skin, sending shivers through her spine and causing her to come out in goosebumps. When his fingers reached the edge of her pants he paused, playing with the top of them but not removing them just yet. Amelia let out a desperate moan. "Please."

Owen grinned at himself, teasing her was his favourite thing to do.

Finally, his fingers found themselves inside her panties. He slowly ran them up and down her folds. He moved away from her lips and bought his head down to join his fingers. Her panties were still securely on, but not for long. Owen gripped hold of them with his teeth, growling as he did this. Then in one quick motion he ripped them away from her skin sending them across the room.

She was now fully **exposed** to him. He licked his lips then pushed his fingers inside her. Amelia moaned softly as he did this. She'd _missed_ this. Without waiting another second he started to pump his fingers back and forth causing a variety of different noises to escape from the lips of his brunette lover. As he started to pick up the pace her moans became more intense, desperate even. "Owen..." Her voice drifted off as he found her g-spot.

Owen pressed his fingers against it, harder than he had meant to which caused Amelia to let out a loud scream. People could probably hear them, but they didn't care. It didn't matter.

Slowly but steadily he started to rub against it at a steady pace. As his fingers were hard at work he moved his head closer and allowed his tongue to start working it's magic.

Amelia felt _alive_. She had completely forgotten about all of his sneaky tricks that he knew she loved.

His tongue was swirling away at her clit as his fingers continued to press against her g-spot, Amelia didn't know which action she was enjoying more but what she did know was she was about to come.

She closed her eyes, breathing in deeply before her body froze. Then started to move again as she quivered. Owen didn't stop, he never did. At the last second he pulled his tongue away but his fingers remained firmly inside of her. When he removed them Amelia sighed. She wanted _**more**_.

Just before she opened her mouth to speak Owen dipped his head down there again and licked away her wetness. "Oh my.." Amelia said mid-moan. The moment he had finished Amelia grabbed his head and kissed him roughly. She could taste herself on his tongue still.

Owen pulled away from her, smirking. "Enjoy that?" He asked. "Please tell me it's not over." She said sadly. Owen winked, "It's never over." A pause. "But for now, yes. We have work to do and I'm sure the hospital doesn't need to hear anymore of your moans and screams." Amelia blushed viciously.

"We will continue this later." He added, before grabbing his scrubs and shoving them back on. Amelia looked longingly after him. "We better." She said in a low husky tone.

Before she could say another word Owen was gone. With thoughts of later fresh in her head, Amelia grabbed her own scrubs and re-dressed herself. Leaving the room with a huge smile on her face and feeling like a weight had been lifted from her shoulders.


	2. Chapter 2

Amelia was waiting in the lobby for Owen. A rush of excitement ran through her. She knew they still had problems to sort out and talk about but right now. She just needed _him_. All of him. Moments later he started to approach her. As he got closer he came to a halt, taking in Amelia stood there glancing in his direction. She smiled at him softly.

"So, it's later now." She said tenderly, her eyes lighting up as Owen met her gaze. "Yeah..." His voice trailed off as Amelia broke the distance between them with two short strides and captured his lips against hers. He wrapped his arms around her waist and deepened the kiss. They both broke apart for air, and Owen spoke again. "Let's go home."

The car journey back seemed longer than usual. Amelia could feel herself getting more and more impatient, she glanced across at Owen who was completely focused on the road ahead. But he could feel her staring gaze, he could sense how much she _wanted_ him in that moment.

As they pulled into the drive Amelia was already unbuckling her seatbelt. He had barely bought the car to a stop before her lips were on his. Her breaths were short and he placed his hands on her cheeks, kissing her back passionately. She swiftly moved herself over so she was sat on top of him. Owen pulled his lips away from hers, looking up at her. "Amelia..." He said, she cut him off by pressing their lips together again. He managed to break away again and their eyes met, Amelia looked frustrated. "Please." She whimpered. Owen gave her a look, "Here?" He asked, clearly shocked at her request. Amelia nodded viciously and a smirk appeared in the corner of her mouth.

"Okay," Owen said finally, before Amelia changed her mind he pulled her into the back of the car and started to plant passionate kisses on her lips and then her neck. She moaned slightly as his hands started to undo the buttons on her shirt. Her hands slipped up his back as she pulled his body closer to hers. The pair struggled to get their clothes off quickly but they were soon both completely bare skin eventually.

Amelia smiled into the crook of his neck where her lips were now nibbling away at his skin. His small breaths bought out goosebumps on her skin.

Without warning Owen bought his lips to her and pushed himself inside of her. A gasp escaped from Amelia's lips as her fingers trailed down his back, leaving faint nail marks from the scratches she had given him. This made Owen go deeper still causing Amelia to scream with delight. His hips started to move simultaneously with Amelia's. Their lips met again and Amelia wrapped her arms around his neck and breathed heavily into the kiss. She didn't ever want to be apart from him again. She didn't want this _feeling_ to ever go away, it was far too comforting and gave her great pleasure.

Owen's hands found their way onto Amelia's breasts which he started to caress softly as he continued to push himself deeper and deeper inside the woman he loved. Moans, gasps and screams left the lips of Amelia Shepherd as Owen explored her body and made her feel the things she had been needing to feel for a while.

"Wait." She whispered as he tried to press their lips together again. He was still inside the brunette as she looked deep into his eyes. "We need to talk about, **_us_**." His eyes widened. "And you think now is the best time to do that?" His tone had a hint of annoyance in it but it was soon replaced with laughter. "God, Amelia." He shook his head. "You really do know when to pick your timing don't you." She glared at him. He just pulled her lips against and stroked the few hair strands out of her face. "Let's talk." He said at last.

Amelia took a deep breath, she had to say it. She couldn't hide anything from him any longer. "I'm.." Her voice cracked and the tears started to flow. She tried to frantically wipe them away with her hands but it was no use. There was no stopping them.

"Owen." She said, composing herself slightly. Amelia then realised they were still in the car. "Can we go inside. This isn't really a conversation to have naked in your car." Her tone was suddenly serious and Owen knew they really had to talk.

They got their clothes back on quickly and made their way into the house finally. Amelia paused for a second before walking inside. She was home. Finally.

As soon as Owen shut the door the tears started flowing again, Amelia kept her back to Owen as she looked up at the ceiling willing for them to stop running down her now pale face. He grabbed hold of her hand. She jumped at first but then allowed herself to fall into his arms crying. Owen didn't say a word, he just waited. Amelia eventually stopped crying and she drew herself away from him. "I need to tell you something, Owen." She said. Her pupils were widened and her face read a mix of emotions. He nodded slowly, "Go on." Owen urged. The desperation to know what she was going to tell him must have shown because Amelia smiled slightly before returning to her straight facial expression.

"I'm pregnant." She barely whispered the words. But Owen heard her.

"Wow. Well this is good news isn't it?" He asked, trying to hide his excitement. The tears started to gather in her eyes again and she shook her head slightly. Owen's face grew confused. Amelia took a deep breath and went on to say "I had a son." Her breathing became uneven and the tears that filled her eyes caused her to have blurred vision. "I held him for 43 minutes." Her voice broke. "And then he died in my arms." A loud cry escaped from her lips and Owen looked at his wife sadly. He instantly pulled her body closer to his. She crumbled into him. "My baby had no brain Owen, I can't have that happen again. It almost killed me the first time, I had my whole life torn from my arms. If something like that were to happen again... I can't disappoint you like that." Another sob came from the brunette as her voice trailed off.

Owen squeezed her tightly. "Whatever happens, we will get through it. And listen. You could never disappoint me, don't go thinking like that now." He pressed his lips against her head, closing his eyes as he hugged her shaking body tightly. "I won't let anything bad happen to you or our baby."

At those words Amelia pulled away from him, looking directly into his eyes. "Really?" She asked quietly. He smiled weakly at the brunette and nodded before crashing his lips against hers.


End file.
